Nikki Grimes
Nikki Grimes (born October 20, 1950) is an African-American poet and journalist, and an author and illustrator of books written for children and young adults. Life Grimes was born in Harlem, New York City. In a conversation with a Reading is Fundamental interviewer, Ms. Grimes stated "Books were my survival tools. They were how I got by, and how I coped with things. Books carried me away." As an author whose work appeals to readers of all ages, her poetry and books help carry her readers away. She has been a guest lecturer at international schools in Sweden, Tanzania, China, and Russia. She has written articles for magazines such as Today's Christian Woman and Essence. Her interests and talents are diverse and include photography, fiber art, and beading. Grimes resides in Corona, California and continues to write poetry and books for children and young adults. She is on the board of directors for the National Children's Book and Literacy Alliance. Her work has earned her honors and recognition from a number of prestigious organizations. Recognition Her novel Bronx Masquerade was named the Coretta Scott King Award book in 2002. The Coretta Scott King Award is "given to African American authors and illustrators for outstanding inspirational and educational contributions." Awards * 2003 Coretta Scott King Author Award * 2006 NCTE Award for Excellence in Poetry for Children * 2011 Horace Mann Upstanders Award for Almost Zero: a Dyamonde Daniel Book Publications Poetry * A Pocketful of Poems (illustrated by Javaka Steptoe). 2001. Juvenile * From a Child's Heart (1993), illustrated by Brenda Joysmith * Meet Danitra Brown (1994), illustrated by Floyd Cooper (Coretta Scott King Illustrator Honor Book) * Portrait of Mary (1994) * Come Sunday (1996), illustrated by Michael Bryant * Wild, Wild Hair (1997), illustrated by George Cephas Ford * Jazmin's Notebook (1998) (Coretta Scott King Author Honor Book) * A Dime a Dozen (1998), illustrated by Angelo * My Man Blue (1999), illustrated by Jerome Lagarrigue (Marion Vannett Ridgway Award) * Hopscotch Love (1999), illustrated by Melodye Benson Rosales * At Break of Day (1999), illustrated by Paul Morin * Aneesa Lee and the Weaver's Gift (2000), illustrated by Ashley Bryan * Shoe Magic (2001), illustrated by Terry Widener * Stepping Out with Grandma Mac (2002), illustrated by Angelo * C is for City (2002), illustrated by Pat Cummings * When Daddy Prays (2002), illustrated by Tim Ladwig * Bronx Masquerade (2002), (Coretta Scott King Author Award) (Best Children's Book of 2002, Association of Theological Booksellers) * Talkin' About Bessie (2002), illustrated by E.B. Lewis (Coretta Scott King Illustrator Award, Author Honor Book) * Tai Chi Morning (2004), illustrated by Ed Young * A Day with Daddy (2004), illustrated by Nicole Tadgell * What is Goodbye? (2004), illustrated by Raul Colón (ALA Notable Book) * It's Raining Laughter, photographs by Myles C. Pinkney * At Jerusalem's Gate, illustrated by David Frampton * Danitra Brown, Class Clown (2005), illustrated by E.B. Lewis * Dark Sons (2005), (Coretta Scott King Author Honor Book) * Thanks a Million (2006), illustrated by Cozbi A. Carrera * Welcome, Precious (2006), illustrated by Bryan Collier * The Road to Paris (2007), (Coretta Scott King Author Honor Book) * When Gorilla Goes Walking (2007), illustrate by Shane Evans * Oh, Brother! (2007), illustrated by Mike Benny * Barack Obama: Son of Promise, Child of Hope (2008), illustrated by Bryan Collier (NY Times Bestseller) * Out of the Dark: Nikki Grimes, Author at Work (2009) * Make Way for Dyamonde Daniel (2009), illustrated by R. Gregory Christie * Rich: a Dyamonde Daniel Book (2009), illustrated by R. Gregory Christie * Voices of Christmas (2009), illustrated by Eric Velasquez * A Girl Named Mister (2010) * Almost Zero: a Dyamonde Daniel Book (2010), illustrated by R. Gregory Christie * Planet Middle School (2011) See also * List of U.S. poets External links ;Poems * Nikki Grimes at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Nikki Grimes at YouTube * Reading Rockets video interview * IRA Favorite Teacher Breakfast video * Author Nikki Grimes Appears in New Haven video ;Books *Nikki Grimes at Amazon.com ;About * HarperCollins * Scholastic.com * Simon & Schuster * Zondervan * Nikki Grimes Official website. * National Children's Book & Literary Alliance Board of Directors ;Interviews * James Blasingame interviews Nikki Grimes * [http://us.penguingroup.com/nf/Author/AuthorPage/0,,1000005089,00.html?sym=QUE Author interview from Preview Magazine, 2002] * Reading is Fundamental interview Category:American children's writers Category:People from Corona, California Category:Living people Category:1950 births Category:African American poets Category:African American female poets Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets